Nina And The Human Oneshots
by SEGABriana
Summary: Just some oneshots I got inspiration from Metonic oneshots by the-charity-organism. Nina is Metal Sonic due to her robotic hands and cyborg nature and Riley as Sonic.
1. Water

Nina was absolutely furious with her uncle for his latest plan. This one was even worse than the other ones. It got so bad that she dropped out of his old school to look for a certain human. Once she finds this human, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Through a long angry anonymous letter that is.

The human gave off some type of energy that she sense all over the island. She stomped her way around the water, trying to locate this human. She didn't even know who this human was.

Still, Nina needed to find that human and get her off the island as soon as possible before he finds out.

A splash was heard and a human girl emerge from the water gasping for air. She swam to the edge holding onto it. She gave out a few staggered coughs. She then look up to notice Nina standing there with her arms crossed.

"Look I know your here to fight me but I just went through an underwater nightmare so can we take a rain check?" the human said

"First of all, it's rain here on N Sane Island, and secondly I'm not here to fight you," Nina replied hooking her arms with hers, pulling her out of the water.

"Huh?" she said standing up.

"I sensed your energy and followed you here to this ocean. Your in no fighting condition to me now."

"For a teenage cyborg you sure like a robot I know back home."

"Why you..." she growled the the human girl. She ring out her purple hair from all the water. In dedication that she's been in the water for longer than an hour. Everything about the human being from another planet. A planet filled with robots.

"Why are you even here anyways? I'm on this crazy adventure that brought me here in the first place!"

"I already told you. Your wet and no shape to go through this island alone. I'll take you through the rest of the island then there you may rest and we can fight there."

With the human leaning on her shoulders, she didn't know what to do with this human.

"What about the chaos emeralds?"

"Chaos emeralds?"

"I need them in order to escape the island."

"We'll get the chaos emeralds then we shall fight for them."

"Fair enough."

With her arms around her arms, Nina pulled the human around to the next area of the island.

"I can sure say that one of the most fighting words everyone had ever said to me."

"Excuse me?"

The human said nothing and walked tot he next are. Nina however could feel the energy off of her. A strange human.


	2. Memories

They enter the ruins of the Cortex Vortex. The place where it started with Crash Bandicoot. Nina and the human looked around the ruins. The vortex was messed up when they got near. Pieces of metal was scattered across the floor. Everything looked like such a mess.

"I gotta say, this place sure is quite creepy. How did your uncle managed to make all this?"

"I'm not sure. You know my uncle, he's one evil scientist."

She gave out quite a chuckle. She picked up some pieces and tossed them aside. Nina went to the broken controls to check them out. The human went to her side after throwing some metal.

"Does it bother you to see this place in ruins?"

"I'm not bothered by it. This was my uncle's pride and joy for world detonation. Let's just say that he worked me like a purple puppy and gave me no respect at all. Forevermore, I'm relived that he's out of my life for good."

She typed some controls before lights flashed on. She noticed a good sized chair standing upright. She hoped right into it, pretending to be Cortex.

"Ninnnnnnaaaaaaa! I gave you orders to obey me! Go beat up that infernal bandicoot right NOW!"

Nina gave out a laugh from that impression. This human was good at impressions. She jumped off the chair, tipping it over. The human was one of the smartest she ever knew. With her uncle in jail, she gets to spend more time with her without him ever finding out.

"We've known each other for a while now. You never cease to amaze me."

"Without your help, I would have never taken him down."

"This brings back a lot of memories of you and I taken him down."

"It sure does. A robot back home taught me how to fight him so I know what to do."

"Who is this robot your speaking of?"

"It's my old friend Metal Sonic. He used to work for old Baldy Micnosehair before siding with Sonic the Hedgehog. I normally call him Mets. You would get such a kick out of him. He's one special robot."

Nina gave her a look to make sure she wasn't going crazy. She looked at her robotic hands, then back at the human. "If I was a robot instead of a cyborg, would you call me a nickname too?"

"Well Nina, your name is hard to make a nickname out of it. If you had a nickname, I call you Nitx. It stands for Nina Cortex."

"I like this nickname. Let's say we get out of this place and go meet this robot friend of yours?"

"I say we go do that."

Nina and the human relished in their victory. In a form of a kiss.


	3. Travel

She pulled out her rings to pay for the items she brought for her girlfriend. She always had her reasons on how she should pay for the items. Every time they go out as a couple, Nina always complains about being lady-like. It was about the final shop before she got on her nerves.

She had no problem with it. She was a cyborg after all. She moved her eyes to focus on what to buy. The rings glowed a faint yellow color in her hands. She bought the items that she wanted.

"Is this not lady like? For a woman to pay things for her partner?" Nina said. Her lover rolled her eyes.

"Well you don't have any rings. We aren't in N Sane Island anymore."

She turn her head back to the employee and payed. She took her by the arm as they walked through Station Square. The human was in thought of her partner. Nina is a Cortex and dating her in secret from everyone else. No one even know that she's a Cortex. She took it all in.

"Hey! I gotta go do something real quick. I'll be right back." she told her lover before she went past her, running off. "Watch out for missiles!" The human yelled before she was out of her sight. She leaned against the wall soaking in the sunshine. She hasn't been able to get out very much due to her dating Nina.

No one can find out about Nina Cortex. She has to keep her hidden from the rest of the world. That's one reason she lives on N Sane Island now.

"Yo Riley!"

She jerked around to find Sonic waving at her. Oh right she forgot about him a while ago. Shoot.

"Hey Sonic what's up?"

She try to sound as casual as she can. It was hard keeping up with Sonic as she was told about Metal Sonic. She nodded and listen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her lover coming back. Nina duck behind a tree, not wanting to be seen. She can't blame her for not wanting to be seen. It's something that she needs to learn.

She said her goodbyes to Sonic before departing. Both of their relationships are being hidden. That's another similarity to the four of them. She ran back to where Nina hid behind the tree.

"I'm sorry about that. I just forgot to tell you about Sonic."

"I was trying to be polite you know. I never get used to being good around these parts," The cyborg said. There was that nature of hers taken in. It's almost like she's talking like Metal Sonic.

"You don't have to fear him cause he's dating one of Baldy Micnosehair's former robots. You know who I'm talking about." She gripped her arm as they resume their walk. Their natures are different of each other. Her's was like Sonic's, a human with a heart to do what's right and throw out insults. Nina's is Metal Sonic. A smart cyborg.

Nina fixes her hair before turning to her lover. "How come we're like them?"

"It's the way we are Nets."

"What did you just call me?"

"A nickname. Nets. Sounds like Mets but its Nets."

"I like it."


End file.
